A Hero Displaced
by ShadowFireZelda
Summary: When Percy Jackson is sent to the world of Claymore for being to dangerous, things start to get a little interesting and events that we all know are changed drastically.


**I know, I know: "Would it kill you to finish one of the other stories before you start another one?" The answer is yes. I have ideas that bounce around in my head from time to time and if I don't write them down, then I will forever hate myself for losing the opportunity to see where it went. The good news is that now that I have become more active once again, I am working on chapter two of Results of Acceptance. Now with explanations out of the way, let me present to you a story that falls under a category that only one other story has on this site. A Percy Jackson and Claymore crossover. In fact I decided to write this after reading the other one. So without further ado, let's start this. And remember, Flames will not be punished here. Any type of review is okay, so long as you are giving me your opinions. If you truly hate it that much let me know, but I would appreciate some tips on how you think it could be made better.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Claymore. (There I said it. That is all you are getting.)**

 **AU**

The sun beat down on a lone man walking down a dirt path. He was tall, around six feet, and he was wearing a black cloak that covered his body and the hood was up. There were no visible weapons on his body aside from a dark brown bow slung across his back alongside its quiver. As this man walked down the path, the intense heat caused heat waves to be visible, but the man was seemingly not bothered by it at all. He walked for several minutes before he came across a woman. She was sitting next to a cart that had turned over and lost a wheel with tears slowly dripping down her face. Next to the cart lay the bodies of several men all of whom had slash wounds upon their bodies. The woman looked up and gained a hopeful, but also fearful look as she said, "P..Plea…Please! Can you help me? There were so many, so many of them! They killed everyone, they killed my hus…" The woman was cut off mid-sentence by a whisper of metal cutting through air and a slight shuffling sound from within the cloak. The man's slow, aimless gait did not change at all as he walked past the woman who had a look of confusion on her face. Just as the man walked past her, not even a foot away, a line appeared on her neck and blood burst from the now headless body. With his back now facing her, the man listened as her body hit the ground with a much louder thud than should have been possible. The man did not stop or even slow down as the body of a large and grotesque monster hit the ground behind him, but rather kept moving without any indication that he had even noticed what had happened. He sighed as he thought, 'That's the third one today,' and pondered on the strangeness of this world that had become the normal for him, and how he got there.

He remembered the day that the giant war had ended, the day he fulfilled his second prophecy, the day he was lost everyone he knew and loved, and the day that he killed an immortal. Of course he had done so before, killed monsters who were in a sense of the word immortal. He had killed several Titans during the previous war and even more Titans as well as Giants in the second war. That was not the problem, not why he would never again see his loved ones, not why he was left stranded on this gods-forsaken world. Although many gods were unhappy that he was likely capable of kicking their collective asses whenever he felt like it, they did not feel threatened. After all were they not the gods of Olympus? Were they not immortal, never ending, eternal beings? What then did they have to fear from a mere demigod when he would die in the blink of an eye anyway, when they were incapable of dying, only being dispersed to come back within a few years. It wasn't long after the war that everything went to hell in a handbasket for the young demi-god known as Perseus Jackson.

 _Flashback_

 _The gods were gathered for the reward ceremony, ready to once again thank the mortals without whom they would have been cast down and overthrown. Zeus sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as he thought of thanking Perseus Jackson once more. He really didn't dislike the boy too much, but it was the principle of the matter. Zeus had always been king, always been the one in charge and it had always been his children who were the Heroes. He had Heracles where Poseidon had Orion, and Hades had that upstart Adolf. Then along came this child of his elder brother that had accomplished almost everything that all of his children combined had ever done and then stared the gods in the eyes as he asked the Fates for more. And that was the thing that bothered Zeus the most! The boy claimed to be tired of having to fight all of the time, but then as soon as something comes up he and his hero complex had to go and butt in! His only redeeming quality besides, ya know… saving the world and the rule of the gods, was that he was named Perseus like one of his own sons. Still, the boy was worthy, and he supposed he ought to offer immortality and godhood once more. He focused on the ceremony once more as Athena sent her daughter back to the crowd after awarding her the chance to build the monument to the Heroes of the war._

 _As Poseidon called his son forth, Zeus interrupted him and spoke with authority to the entire council chamber. "We have gone through this once before, and knowing the stubbornness that is Perseus Jackson I don't suppose it will do much good, but we would be remiss to not at least offer once more. Do any believe that he is not worthy?" The room was silent as Zeus spoke and there were no objections and so Zeus once more asked the child of Poseidon, "Perseus Jackson, we once again find you worthy of the offer of immortality, will you accept?" Now when Zeus made his offer he was unaware of a few things. First off he was unaware of the fact that going through Tartarus has changed Percy on a fundamental level. On his trip through the Greek Hell he had found several of those trapped there and had attempted to help them. They wove sob stories of how they had gotten caught in the River Styx and been dragged down into Tartarus by her currents, or of how they had been drawn to the edge of the pit and dragged down by the Titans like he almost was on his first quest. He helped and protected them as they traveled through the pit before they all inevitably betrayed him._

 _The second thing that Zeus was unaware of was the time difference between the realm of mortals and that of the Pit of Tartarus. As a god he was unaffected by it and time progressed normally for him, but one of the aspects of Tartarus is that it chooses some prisoners and warps time to prolong their suffering. Percy was one such soul and by the time he had found Annabeth after falling into the Pit after her it had been in there for several centuries, kept alive only by the fact that time does not actually exist in Tartarus and is only another tool with which to inflict pain and suffering._

 _The third and last thing that Zeus was unaware of was that this extended period of time in Hell had left Percy with a lot of time to reflect on his life. He only brought trouble to his mother with all of his quests causing her to worry over him, besides she had a new life with Paul and his younger sibling, best to leave them alone now. He also had moved on from Annabeth. He had been apart from her for over five-hundred years as far as he was concerned and there was no way to bridge the gap that had grown in his heart. He would always remember her as his first love, but there was no way that she would ever be able to relate or understand that Tartarus had been a much larger part of his life than anything on the mortal plane. They had broken up peacefully and she actually started dating an Apollo camper named Samuel about a week ago._

 _All of this Zeus was unaware of so he was of course surprised when Perseus Jackson didn't immediately reject his offer again. Percy took one look at him, and then glanced around at all of his friends; lingering on Annabeth as she held Sam's hand. He gave Sam a look that told him to take care of her and Sam nodded seriously. Job done Percy looked at the Council next nodding respectfully at each of them, even Ares and Aphrodite before speaking, "It would be an honor Lord Zeus, I accept." It was all of a second before Apollo jumped up and started reciting a haiku about how he and Percy were going to be pals forever. Zeus was surprised, but found he did not completely dislike the idea of a new god around, even if it was a child of Poseidon. The other smiled softly and gave Percy a nod, even Artemis and like that it was decided. Zeus stood and announced, "This ceremony is now complete. Everyone excluding Perseus leave the throne room, this is not for mortal eyes." Everyone quickly left, whispering excitedly about having known a god in his mortal life._

 _The rest of the Council stood, even Hades and Hestia stood surprising everyone. Hades saw the looks he was being given and spoke calmly, "This half-blood has done more for me than anyone in history. He has brought back the honor of my name, secured a place for my children, and has gained my respect throughout his exploits. I will help in this and be a part of the creation of this new immortal." Hestia just smiled softly and nodded before the gods all turned to face Perseus. Percy wondered how this was supposed to go when all of a sudden Dionysus looked at him with a pitying glance that spoke of personal experience and then he was consumed in a blast of godly aura from fourteen Olympian class gods. He felt pain like he had never felt before, not even in the River Styx, but to the wonder of the gods he refused to scream. Percy stood there with a slight grimace on his face but nothing else betrayed his pain._

 _Almost as soon as it had started the light died down and Percy stood before them, changed. He was taller now, towering at 6' 6''. His eyes had also changed color, or to be more specific were still changing colors. One moment they would be his original sea green, then they would blaze a fiery red, before moving to silver, then black and so on in a never ending collage of color. His chest was also a bit broader than before straining his shirt. His hair now reached mid back and was no longer messy. He looked down at himself in curiosity just as the three Fates arrived. They had changed from the last time he had seen them, appearing as three young women all in their early twenties at most. The gods were also surprised as they had not assumed this form in nearly a millennia. Percy bowed his head to the Fates in more respect than he had shown anyone before. The middle Fate raised a brow and asked the question every god wanted to know, "Why such reverence for us when not even the king of the gods can command such respect?" He looked at them in slight confusion as he thought it was obvious before explaining. "You who were already ancient when even Gaia was but a child. You who weave the strings of fate as a woman weaves a new scarf. You create, watch and then end the destiny of all, even the gods and while you are guided by what you see of the future you are not bound by it. If you so wished the lives of all here could end with the snip of a pair of scissors, or you could decide that it was our fate to hand down Olympus to the demi-gods, but you choose to follow the path of least interference, leaving us to make our own choices as much as you can, and while that amount of power is admirable, no one here can ever say that I respect those with power simply for having it. No, what truly draws my respect is the amount of self-control you three have to not simply control everyone. Humans have a saying that goes, 'Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely'. Apparently they were wrong."_

 _As Percy spoke the Fates had ever growing smirks upon their faces as the gods grew ever paler at what he said. Percy looked at them all and then blinked in realization. "You thought they were bound by the Ancient Laws as you are? But aren't they older than the laws, having been around since before them? Actually didn't they help create them to control_ you _guys? To stop you all from messing up everything? In fact I am pretty sure cutting the strings of fate counts as directly interfering with a mortal so wouldn't it be obvious they were exceptions?" The gods thought on what he said and realized that what he had said made sense. They had been living under the illusions of invincibility and immortality when their lives were all held under the thumb of the Fates without them ever knowing about it. The Fates smirked once more before the one on the left, Percy still couldn't remember which was which spoke, "Thank you for recognizing us and what we do. So few truly realize the scope of our responsibilities." Percy just bowed his head again and waited._

 _The Fates glanced at him as their eyes lit up with a white light and spoke in unison "All Hail Perseus, Primordial of Battle, Balance, and…" Here the three fates paused as they looked at each other before nodding, "Time, Light, Earth, and Water." The throne room was so quiet that the soft crackling of Hestia's Hearth was like a blazing inferno. The gods were shocked as the Fates declared the new immortal a Primordial. Percy himself was stunned and his mouth hung open. "What… what do you mean Primordial? I thought I was to be a god?" Percy asked quietly. The Fates nodded, their eyes growing sad as they knew what was going to happen next and they spoke, "Yes, but when you slew Gaia, she did not return to her slumber as you all thought, she died. Faded. Moved on. She was slain by Perseus Jackson and for reasons beyond even our understanding, you are capable of permanently killing immortals. As such there was a need for a new Primordial. The gods may come and go and not much will be lost for they simply claim dominion over whatever they are god of. The Primordials are different in that they do not control it, but they are its very existence. Gaia was the Primordial of Earth not because she could control the Earth, but because she_ was _the Earth. Without her the world would start to decay and as such we needed a new Primordial of Earth. We also gifted you with the domains of most of the Titans that you defeated as well as the Giant you slew with your father. " This was said in a whisper as if they did not want to reveal it, but knowing that they must if the future they saw was to become a reality._

 _Flashback End_

Percy sighed as he continued walking down the dusty path. It hadn't taken the gods even an hour to decide that he was too dangerous to keep around. He could see that they felt sorry for his situation, but he understood that he had always been a wild card and that they could not afford someone with his apparent ability to remain among them. The problem was that now that he was an immortal they could not just wait for him to die, or even kill him had they wanted. They were left with only one choice, to send him to another world where they would seal him off from theirs and then hope that he found happiness there. He had been a bit angry at first, but he couldn't begrudge them. He understood that he was simply too dangerous to them and that even if he was trusted now, there was no telling what he might do or how he might change over the course of eternity. Sighing once more he glanced at the sun unnecessarily to tell how much time had passed. Of course he already knew, what with being the Primordial of Time: two hours, sixteen minutes, forty eight and a half seconds since the last time he checked, but old habits die hard. He should be getting to the next town soon. He brought his gaze back down to the road in front of him and caught the sounds of a battle. In the distance there was a clanging of swords and flashes of sunlight glancing off of armor. As he moved closer he noticed that all of the people fighting were women and that they were all blonde. 'Must be the warriors from that organization' he thought, 'Claymores I believe they are called by the normal folk.' The last thing he thought before hearing a loud roar and feeling a huge aura of malice was, 'What a peculiar smile."


End file.
